1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to dispenser bottles and in particular to a novel squeeze bottle which has a sliding dispenser cap and a dispenser stopper.
2. Description of Related Art
Various dispensing bottles are known such as are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,408,703 and 4,429,815.